Wish Upon A Falling Star
by LadyPlague
Summary: Lucy always told her about the magic in the stars, that their magic was the most powerful in all the universe. That if you made a wish when you saw one falling then that star would grant you it's magic, and make your wish come true. One night Wendy saw a falling star, and with an unbelievable sadness in her heart, she made a wish. Rated M for reasons. I do not own Fairy Tail!


_AN: Hey guys! LadyPlague here, yet again! So…this story was not planned or expected. I have never planned on making a story that was Wendy centric, but, this idea struck me and I couldn't resist it. Now. There will be a lot…I mean a lot of changes with the Fairy Tail story line because of what I am about to do with these peeps right here. Wendy is going to seriously blow every ones minds! The grand magic games, might end up quite a bit different because of this as well. I do really hope you enjoy this story! I do realize that this chapter is extremely short compared to any of my other stories, But I promise that I will update within a day or two with a really really long chapter! It was just the perfect stopping point for this. It's like an intro chapter. All other chapters though will be long, like really long. This is also the first time I have done Third person point of view, so I hope I didn't screw it up! Now, I do not own Fairy Tail!_

Prologue

Walking through the city of Crocus, just after the first day of the grand magic games, Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer, sighs sadly to herself. It's late, but not to late. Somehow she had managed to convince Carla to let her wander the city by herself. She was sick and tired of everyone treating her like she was still 12. Yes with the fact that they were froze in time on TenrouJima, her body stayed at the age of 12, but she was legally 19 years old.

Wendy understood that it was hard for her guild mates to accept that, because she did look so young, but mentally, she had aged. She's not sure why, but she did. Maybe it was because of her magic. As the Sky Dragon Slayer, she contained a lost magic that allowed her to heal people, so she did. She healed anyone she possibly could. She's seen a lot of injuries that she shouldn't have, but she had to grow up because of it. She was far more mature than normal 12 year old girls when she was 12, and now that she was legally 19, her small body felt like a prison to her aged mind.

As she walks through Crocus not really paying attention to much, but occasionally looking at the night sky; the stars sparkling brightly from above, she pounders why her mind aged so much. She no longer felt like a preteen, but as a 19 year old stuck in a child's body. No one understood it. Her theory is that when they awakened from their stasis, her magic slowly healed her brain. She wasn't as adult-like early on, but slowly, she could feel her way of thinking change, the entirety of her mind started to alter. The only explanation the young mage could think of, is that her mid healed her brain, that it allowed it to fully develop to her correct age. The only problem being, that her body didn't heal as well. Maybe because her body is a cosmetic thing, compared to the mind? She wasn't quite sure, but it irritated the blunette to no end.

She sighs loudly as she finds a nice little bench to sit on near a large fountain. She grabs a lock of her long blue hair, and starts to twirl it between her fingers. _Lucy is the only one that doesn't treat me like a child. She's the only one I've confided in about this. She's been very supportive. She even helped me come up with my theory as to why my mind has aged._ She sighs again. As she curses her body she gazes up towards the sky, picking out all of the constellations, her celestial mage friend had taught her.

Something catches her eye near Virgo's constellation. Her brown eyes widen as she realizes what it is. A falling star. She remembers what Lucy had told her. _"Ne, Wendy? Did you know, that stars have the most powerful magic in the whole universe? If you ever see one falling across the sky, make a wish with your entire heart, and the star will give you all it's magic, in order for you wish to come true!"_

With that knowledge, Wendy closes her eyes, and makes her wish, pouring every ounce of her heart and soul into. _Please get me out of this prison. I wish to be my true age. Please I beg of you. I can't suffer like this anymore._

Wendy opens her eyes, and watches as the falling star shines brighter then any other star in the sky, before it flashes and disappears. With one more sigh Wendy stands, and starts to make her way back to the hotel her guild is staying at. Not once did the young mage notice the figure lurking in the shadows, watching her with his turquois eyes. "Wendy…" The male says so lowly that the young dragon slayer couldn't even hear him, with her heightened senses.

As the Fairy Tail mage disappears out of sight, the figure steps out of the shadows, his eyes still looking in the direction of where she disappeared. The sound of footsteps are heard from behind him, but he doesn't bother to turn around. He knows who it is.

"So you saw her." Lahar doesn't question the man, he's stating a fact.

Doranbolt turns his head slightly to face his partner. "Yeah."

"Then you can let go of the burden."

Doranbolt, looks back towards the direction Wendy walked, and lets out a breath of air. Something wasn't right about her. She was so off. She seemed sad, but not a normal sadness, she seemed almost trapped. "No. I can't."


End file.
